This application claims the priority of German Patent Application Serial No. 101 01 912.2, filed Jan. 16, 2001, the subject matter of which is incorporated herein by reference.
The present invention relates to a method of laying floor panels, in particular rectangular floor panels.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,023,907 discloses a method of laying rectangular floor panels having two long sides and two short sides, wherein one long side and one short side have projecting tongues and floor-proximal locking grooves at a lateral distance to the tongues. The other long side and other short side are formed with receiving grooves, which complement the tongues, and with projecting fins beneath the receiving grooves, terminating in upwardly open locking lips. The locking lips have a contour that substantially complements the locking grooves.
The floor panels are laid in several parallel rows by initially joining a first row of floor panels along their first and second short sides such that, after placement of a first floor panel on the floor, the subsequent floor panel is positioned in longitudinal direction at an inclination to push its tongue on the short side into the receiving groove on the confronting short side of the first floor panel, and subsequently urged downwards into a same plane as the first floor panel so that the locking lip on the second short side of the first floor panel is engaged in the locking groove on the first short side of the subsequent floor panel. When the floor panels are joined together, they can occupy a relative position that there is a play between the locking lip and the locking groove in a direction transversely to the interface. Subsequently, the first floor panel of the second row is placed by engaging the tongue at its long side in a receiving groove at the long side of at least one floor panel at an end of the first row, while being inclined in transverse direction, and at a same time a further floor panel of the second row is joined at a lateral distance to the previously laid floor panel by engaging the tongue at the short side with the first floor panel of the second row, while being inclined in longitudinal direction, and subsequently moved into the oblique plane of the previously laid floor panel of the second row. Then, both floor panels are further urged downwards until the locking lips engage along the long sides of the previously laid first row into the locking grooves of the floor panels of the second row. A play between the locking lips and the locking grooves should be provided also along the long sides after joining operation. All floor panels of the second row as well as all subsequent rows are laid thereafter in a same manner.
This method suffers shortcomings because, during placement and swinging of the floor panels of the second and each further row, the installer has to handle at least two floor panels simultaneously and angle them relative to one another in various positions. As a result, a reliable joining operation is hardly attainable. Rather, the floor panels may edge so that the locking lips may get damaged at the projecting fins. Therefore, successive floor panels in one row and/or floor panels of neighboring rows cannot be reliably joined together, unless at least two installers work together during laying of the floor panels. This, however, substantially increases the manufacturing costs. In particular, when walking on the tread or top surface of the laid flooring, the visual appearance of the top surface is marred by the presence of gaps and openings. Moreover, the longitudinal and transverse edges adjacent the top surface can get damaged, when joining the floor panels, thereby further adversely affecting the look of the flooring.
It would therefore be desirable and advantageous to provide an improved method of joining floor panels, obviating prior art shortcomings and allowing a simple and rapid laying of floor panels, without damage to the locking lips and to the longitudinal and transverse edges of the floor panels adjacent the tread surface.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a method of laying floor panels includes in an initial phase placement of a floor panel of a first row of floor panels in a corner area of the floor area being covered such that the one long side and the one short side formed with the receiving grooves and the locking lips points toward the floor area to be covered. Subsequently, a next floor panel is positioned at an inclination in longitudinal direction such that the tongue on one short side is pushed upon the other short side of the first floor panel until the end face of the one short side of the next floor panel abuts against the transverse edge of the first floor panel, and is then urged downwards into the plane of the previously laid first floor panel, whereby the locking lip of the first floor panel is in engagement without play with the locking groove of the next floor panel. The remaining floor panels of the first row are joined in a same manner.
The process can be reliably carried out in a simple and rapid manner by a single installer.
According to a variation of the present invention, the initial phase of laying the first row of floor panels may also be carried out in such a way that after initial placement of a floor panel of a first row of floor panels in a corner area of the floor area being covered, each further floor panel is joined through parallel displacement with respect to the previously laid floor panel. In this manner, the tongue at the one short side of the further floor panel slides into the receiving groove of the other short side of the previously laid floor panel, and the locking lip at the other short side of the previously laid floor panel slides into the locking groove at the one short side of the further floor panel, until both floor panels are aligned in a straight line in the first row.
Once the first row of floor panels is laid by either one of the aforementioned ways, a first floor panel of the second row is positioned at an inclination in transverse direction at the end at which the laying of floor panels for the first row has started, whereby the first floor panel of the second row is placed with respect to at least one floor panel of the first row until the end face of one long side rests against the longitudinal edge on the confronting long side of the previously laid floor panel of the first row so that the tongue at the long side of the new floor panel engages in the receiving groove at the long side of the confronting floor panel of the first row. Before joining the first floor panel of the second row, an installation wedge is, however, placed in the area of the first floor panel of the second row. The wedge is positioned transversely and loosely abuts the first row of floor panels, with its beveled surface pointing toward the first row. After joining the first floor panel of the second row with floor panels of the first row, the first floor panel of the second row is lowered in the direction of the wedge so that the locking lip at the long side of the respective floor panel in the first row partially engages, without play, in the locking groove of the confronting long side of the first floor panel of the second row. Once the first floor panel of the second row rests on the wedge, this partial engagement of locking lip and locking groove is sufficient to prevent a detachment of this floor panel from the previously laid floor panel of the first row. A tension-proof connection is hereby realized of the first floor panel of the second row with the floor panels of the first row.
Before placement of a next floor panel of the second row can proceed, a further installation wedge is positioned approximately in mid length section of the next floor panel of the second row in transverse direction and loosely placed against the first row. The new floor panel of the second row can then be laid at a lateral distance to the first row at an inclination in longitudinal direction until the end face at the short side abuts against the transverse edge of the confronting short side of the previously laid floor panel of the second row, which rests on the wedge, so that the tongue at the short side of the new floor panel engages the receiving groove at the short side of the previously laid floor panel of the second row. Thereafter, the new floor panel of the second row is moved downwards until resting on the further wedge, resulting in a complete engagement, without play, of the locking lip and the locking groove of both floor panels of the second row at their confronting short sides, while still allowing a sliding displacement relative to one another. Thus, the installer is required to handle only the floor panel being added.
Next, it is only required to slightly move upwards the interlocked floor panels of the second row, while retaining the engagement of the tongue at the long side of the first floor panel of the second row with the receiving groove of at least one of the floor panels of the first row, i.e., the partial lock between both rows is negated in order to allow easy displacement of the second floor panel of the second row into the plane of the first floor panel in the direction of the first row, until also the tongue at the long side of the second floor panel engages the receiving groove at the long side of a floor panel of the first row. Thereafter, both floor panels of the second row are lowered onto the wedges so that these floor panels are partially locked, free of play, as a consequence of an engagement of their locking grooves by the locking lips of the floor panels of the first row, and a transverse displacement in their plane is no longer possible relative to the first row of floor panels.
When being joined to the first floor panel of the second row, it is only required to ensure that the lateral distance of the second floor panel of the second row with respect to the first row is sufficient that the end face of the tongue at the long side of the second floor panel extends next to the end face of the projecting fin of the floor panels of the first row.
The further floor panels of the second row can then be laid in a same manner as the second floor panel of the second row.
Once all floor panels of the second row have been laid, the installation wedges are removed, and the entire second row of floor panels is lowered onto the floor whereby a complete engagement, without play, of the locking lips at the long side of the floor panels of the second row with the locking grooves at the long side of the floor panels of the first row. Both rows are now reliably joined together in a tension-proof and compression-proof manner.
These above-stated assembly steps can be repeated to add further rows of floor panels.
The method according to the present invention allows easy laying of floor panels without any need for adhesives. Risk of damage to the locking lips upon the tongues or to the longitudinal and transverse edges of the floor panes adjacent to the tread surface is eliminated. A single installer can carry out the successive installation steps in order to reliably lay the floor panels with a visually pleasing look, without gaps or spaces in the flooring.
According to another feature of the present invention, the floor panels may be fixed in place either during or after joining, when local conditions warrant this. The fixation may be realized, for example, by shims, when the area to be covered is in a room. The shims may then be inserted in gaps between the walls and the outer perimeter of the area covered by floor panels.
The present invention is also directed to the provision of an installation wedge for carrying out the method according to the present invention. Thus, in accordance with another aspect of the present invention, the height of the lower end of the installation wedge and the inclination of the installation wedge with respect to the horizontal, are so suited to the height of a locking lip and to the depth of a locking groove of another long side of a floor panel that each floor panel of a row, which rests on an installation wedge and is joined with a floor panel of a previously laid row by a tongue and groove structure along their long sides, is also partially locked, without play, via its locking groove at the long side with the locking lip at the long side of a floor panel of a previously laid row, i.e. is secured in place against detachment. When subsequently attaching a further floor panel in a further row, there is only a need to slightly move upwards these two floor panels from the wedges, after joining the short sides of the further floor panel with the previously laid floor panel, in order to reverse the partial locked engagement. The floor panel of the further row, to be attached, can then guided along the short sides in parallel relationship to the first floor panel in the direction of the previous row, until its tongue at the long side engages the receiving groove at the long side of the first row, while the end face of the long side abuts against the longitudinal edge of a placed floor panel of the first row. Subsequently, both floor panels are again lowered onto the surfaces of the wedges so that all locking lips at the long side can partially engage, without play, in the locking grooves at the long side to thereby join together both floor panels of the further row with the preceding row in a tension-proof manner.
According to another feature of the present invention, the installation wedge may have a length, which is greater than a width of a floor panel. In this way, handling of the wedges is facilitated, especially when removing them after laying a row.